love is is unreachable
by purpleheartxox
Summary: months past as i sat on the same throne.loneliness is what i mostly feeling back to there for a mission to find love.encountered with old friends.will the lonely queen find love or will her kingdom fall?YYxOc,YMxOc,RBxOc,YBxOc,MxOc,JWXOc,SKxOc,DDxOc
1. Chapter 1 the plan

I sat on my throne, bored out of my mind. It's been a year since Mother went to crystal from and now I am the next heir in line. I sometimes wonder how Mother dealt with this. I signed and went back listening to the conversation that began not too long ago. "Queen Amaterasu, you need to find a king soon.

"My angel adviser said. "If you don't, the city will provoke. Plus you need heirs, for when you turn to crystal." She added. "I know already. I've been warned and told many times." I said calmly. "It's just… hard to find a lover now a day. It takes time and besides, I don't like or love any one here." I stated. "If you don't have anything else to discuss, you are dismissed." With that they teleported back to where they came from. I signed and place my head on my palm of my hand.

"You know, sitting there isn't going to change, now is it?" someone said. I pick up my head and say Rai-chan had entered the throne room. "Well, no, but if I go who will be in charge in my absence?" I answered her question with another question. She stood there froze for a moment and said "I could be in charged while you are gone. "She answered me. _Well, she is reliable. I trust her most and she is one of the people who are in the palace. I can't leave it to just any one, _I thought. "Very well, I suppose you are in charge while I'm gone. Tell a maid to pack my thing, Rai-chan."

I smiled at her. She nodded and went to fetch a maid. I hopped off my throne and into my room. I changed out of my dress and into a red hoody with a medium sized black heart on the right side over a plain black tank top, a black mini skirt with red on the tip of it, I also wear long, black boots that reaches up to my thighs that has red on the bottom and top of the boots. To top it off, I decided to wear a red headphone around my neck, red ream glasses, and let my long purple hair down. "Shinju-chan, have you packed my things yet." I said to her.

"Yes Amaterasu-sama, I have packed all that you need." She replied. "Great Shinju-chan!" I said in a childish way. "You are dismissed." She bowed and left. I looked down and signed. _I know that I need to find a lover, but it's difficult to find true love. It's not going to hit you in the head. It's been a while since I've been to Earth. I wonder how Yugi-kun and the others are doing._ I was so deep in my thoughts; I didn't quite hear any one entered my room.

"Oni-chan!" I jumped in surprise to only see Michiko-chan called me. I signed in relief and listen to what was so important that she has to yell to me. "Is there something that you what or need, Michiko-chan." I said, regaining my cool. "Well, I heard that you were going to Earth and was wondering…" Michiko-chan said. The only reason she wants to come with me because her boyfriend is on Earth. "That you want to come with me, to Earth." I finished her sentence for her. "Well, can I, oni-chan?"

She gave me her famous puppy eyes of hers. I thought about it while Michiko-chan stood there, waiting for my answer, hoping that I would say "yes". I signed and finally saying the waited answer. "Fine, but you have to promise that you can't interfere in my search, alright?" she quickly nodded and smiled with sparkles of happiness in her eyes. "No fair, Amaterasu-nee! How come she gets to go?" Miyako-chan said frustrated. She was also my younger sister. "You can come also, Miyako-chan." I answered her uneasy. "Me too, Amaterasu-sama?" Astuko-chan said popping her head out of my door way. "Yes, you too Astuko-chan." I said with a laugh.

They all cheered and danced around. "I want you all ready within a half an hour. You may use a maid for insistence if need." They all nodded and left. I grab my luggage, turn off all my lights, and headed to the main door to wait for the others. Within twenty-five minutes, one by one came down, with different outfits.

Junko-chan had a white shirt with a colorful flowery pattern on the bottom right side of the shirt with a plain white mini skirt with white sandals. Michiko-chan was wearing a pink sweater over a pink shirt that has a big, red heart in the middle, a pink mini skirt with frills, and pink sneakers with plain pink leg warmers. Miyako-chan changed into a purple short sleeves shirt that has "Love and Peace" on it, lavender arm warmers that reaches up to her upper arm section, a very dark plum color shorts that goes down 2-3 inches above her knee with black leggings, and black ankle boots. Astuko-chan was wearing a hot pink leather jacket over a white shirt that has pink, orange, and yellow poke-a-dots, a hot pink mini skirt, and pink converse with white socks that reaches up to her thighs. "I assume you all ready. Nothing missing?" I asked. They all said "yes." And with that, we headed off to the teleport station. As we left, citizens of our city waved to us farewell. I put on a fake smile and waved back. When we finally reached the plate form, I entered our destination and quickly stand on the plate form. Cyber lights surrounded us before we disappeared within the lights.

**I'm going to leave it there. I thought that if I write more I might not have enough for the next chapter. Leave reviews. Please and thank you for those who do leave a review. 3**


	2. Chapter 2 the search

I woke up in an alley. My sisters weren't in sight. Damn! It still not perfect but at least we are on earth, I hope. I need to locate them immediately, I thought. I exit the alley. Man, which way? I asked myself. I decided to go north. I speed walked, not hoping to bump into some one. A person, specifically a guy, walked right past me. His aura was familiar, like Yugi-kun but a bit different. I wanted to look back but I needed to find my sister hen worry about that guy. I looked everywhere, well, not everywhere, but every place I walked by.

It felt like I've been searching for hours, approximately two hours. I stop to rest my legs. I've been walking nonstop. I looked forward and saw a shop, to be exact, a game shop. The title "Kame Game" sounded familiar. Oh, now I remember! This is the shop Yugi-kun and his grandfather work and lives. I walked toward the shop, hoping if I grandpa Muto or Yugi-kun remember me and if one, just one, would be in there. I open the door to be greeted. "Welcome, can I help you?" I heard a voice. It was more of an elder person had spoken to me. It must be grandpa Muto. "Nice to see you up and going, grandpa Muto." I replied. He was facing the opposite direction until he turn to see who had replied to him. "Ah, Amaterasu! It's so nice to see you again. It's been awhile, my good friend." Grandpa Muto said. "It has." I smiled at him. He was a lovable grandpa. "Hey, grandpa Muto, may I ask you a question?" I asked. "Sure. Go right ahead" he answered. "Have any of my sisters came in this shop?" I asked, hoping he would have anything about my sisters' whereabouts. "Sadly, I haven't." he replied. I sighed. Where are you guys? I thought. "I love to stay longer, but I'm very busy at the moment. Can you say that I said "hi" to Yugi-kun for me?" "Sure." He replied with a smile. "Thanks. It was ice seeing you again." I said. "As did I." were his final words before I headed for the door. As I was about to exit the shop, the door opened. I couldn't believe my eyes. His aura, that aura is the exact same aura as the guy who past me as I was looking for my sisters. To my surprise, he looks like Yugi-kun. He was taller than Yugi; he had sharp eyes, but was as violet as Yugi's. "Excuse me sir, I was about exit the shop." I stated. He nodded his head and stepped aside. I quickly exit the shop and turn to my right and continued searching for my sisters. 

sorry i did not put this up. it is soooo late. and i'm sorry it short. i became tired and i still have to put the second chapter for my other story. so again sorry. oh and the description of my characters will soon be revealed. im just too lazy to do it now. i try to put up the third chapter sooner than this.


	3. Chapter 3 two POV

Atsuko's POV-

I open my light blue eyes to see a… ceiling? I was confused on my location. I stood up and got on my feet. I looked around. It was a vacant building and an old one at that. I saw a pair of doors and I walked towards them. I open them and continued forward. I stopped at the sounds of a voice. It was a bit faint but still able to be heard. My curiosity took over me and I followed they voices. I tried to stop myself but failed miserably. I stopped when the voices came clear to me. I didn't ears dropped, no, it's rude. I mentally cursed at myself for not able to control myself. Before I could walk away, I blanked out, maybe knocked out. Who knows? May be following was a trap. All I know, I fell for it.

Miyako's POV-

Man, I'm tired. Maybe it was time I was sleeping, I thought. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I can't stand up because of the low strength. And every time I try to stand, I stumble back down. I tried it one more time. I didn't fall down, alright. I can finally see where the heck I am. I was stuck in that ally for who knows how long. All I know is that I was alone. Last time I check, I was with my sisters. Oh well, complaining won't do much will it? I walked around and try to memorize my surroundings so I don't get lost or can come back for any reason that might pop up. You don't know that's going to happen, but can't be too cautious, right? What felt like forever, I finally came to a familiar place. I guess I walked throughout the city and yet, I don't know the city. I mentally slapped myself when I realize that I could have spotted one of my sis. Stupid, stupid. I repeated those words in my head. Then my stomach growled of huger. Man, was I walking that long, I thought. I looked around for a place to eat. I saw a burger joint. I entered and I was greeted by a girl with short brown hair. I greeted back, slightly uneasy, but tried to not show it. I sat down. The same girl came at the front of the table. Man, is this girl a stalker or something. She said something about being my waiter. I was relief. I just ordered a burger and a drink. I had to wait a few minutes. I wonder where they are. What was we were looking for again. Oh yeah the sacred shard. We suppose to get it before it any one evil can get it hands on it. It holds immense power. We came here to get it. The less information they have on it, the better. My food came when I was finish thinking. I took my time eating, pay for it, and even gave the female waiter a tip. Don't know why but it felt that she needed it. I left the place full and energized and ready to find my sis and the shard.

poor Atsuko, she didn't see much now did she. Miyako seems to meet Tea but didn't know. and yes they met but they seems to forgot each other or couldn't recongize ech other. on the next chapter we get to know what happens to Atsuko and how did junko and michiko do. until next time.


End file.
